Electronic devices such as handheld devices, computer monitors and televisions include fragile, pristine display panels that are susceptible to damage from the moment the devices are unpacked. Protection films of optical quality are available and can be applied to the exposed surface of a display panel by a consumer after the device is purchased, or during manufacture of the device. Generally, the smaller the area of the display panel to be covered with a protection film, the easier it is to apply the film to the panel with little or no optical defects. Large format electronic devices such as televisions, signage and informational displays have been developed with display panels having large viewing areas, for example, touch screens used to communicate changing travel timetables in busy railway stations have been developed and can be as large as 208 cm (82 inches) or greater.